


Just some portraits

by ringading



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil drawings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringading/pseuds/ringading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a few portraits I have made of the Ylvisåker Brothers, drawn by pencil.  Posted because there is way too little fanart in the Ylvis fandom.  I will post new chapters to this whenever I draw new portraits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vegard and Bård

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drawings are made by me, so please don't post these anywhere else without asking me first. And always credit me. Thanks. :)

Vegard and Bård:

 

 

 


	2. Another portrait of Vegard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not post these anywhere else without my permission.

 


	3. Bård and Vegard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not post these anywhere else without my permission.

Bård and Vegard:


End file.
